


Obsession Is An Art Form

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: To say that Stiles was a perfectionist when it came to Christmas gifts was like saying Gordon Ramsey was a chef- true, but a gross understatement of intensity
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Obsession Is An Art Form

**Author's Note:**

> Day ten of 12 Days Of Sterek, sorry it's short! I really considered doing alot more but when I got to the end it just felt oddly right to stop it there, so... *shrug*?

Derek was pissed

Make no mistake, it wasn't hard to tick Derek off, generally speaking, and Stiles seemed to be especially talented in this particular feild, but it took alot to actually make him angry- _legitimately_ angry that is, not just mildly annoyed or irritated

And yet here he stood, completely and utterly furious with the situation in front of him and the fact that Stiles had gotten them into it in the first place

Or perhaps more specifically, Stiles had gotten _himself_ into it, Derek was just the poor unfortunate soul who got caught up along the ride

Stiles had a tendency to get a little.... _out of sorts_.... when it came to the holidays, calling him a perfectionist was like calling Gordon Ramsey a chef- true, but a gross underestimation of that particular skillset

And when it came to holidays and perfectionism, there was really no other term for it, what Stiles Stilinski had was a fucking _skillset_

This is how Derek has ended up as he is now, standing in the middle of the living room, _surrounded_ by piles, boxes, and bags of every form of gift wrap, tissue papper, tape, shipping boxes, and other packing supplies items that one could imagine

"Do I even want to know?"

Those were the stupid words that would be his downfall

Apparently, Stiles insisted, there _was_ a reason for this madness

The pack had been expanding, Derek knew that, and a few members had moved away from California, requiring that their Christmas gifts be shipped through the mail, he knew that too, and then when Stiles started talking about work relationships and distant family freinds and a fucking _penpal_...

That's where he lost Derek

"Did it not occur to you that we have enough going on as it is?" he pointed out, gesturing towards the twins sleeping in their bassinets in the corner

Stiles had always been a little bit crazy around the holidays, being one of those people who liked playing Santa Claus and making the dreams of other people come true

Finding the "perfect" gift or getting them that Thing off of their wishlist that they never really thought anyone in their right mind would buy for them, that sort of thing

For as long as Derek had been mated to him, he had been like that- and Derek was more than willing to wager that he had been like that for the majority of his life really, he didn't see it stopping any time soon, but he _had_ sort of hoped that having kids would have toned it down a little bit

"Who do you think half of this is for?" Stiles replied blandly

Derek could only take that to mean that Stiles had done a little extra last-minute shopping for the kids past what they had done together- or, much more terrifyingly had done some before Christmas season even started

Considering the twins were only a few months old, that was definitely the scarier option

Not that Derek cared about Stiles showering the kids in gifts- he guiltily did the same thing after all- but more that he was looking at a living room full of bullshit, knowing that Stiles was going to try to bust his ass doing all of the wrapping and packing at once- atleast for what was already in front of him

They were supposed to go mail things the next day, and then there was Lydia's Christmas party a couple of days after that where alot of the gift exchanges would probably happen....

Derek really hated this part of the holidays, the pressure, the perfectionism, the way capitalist society used people's anxiety and desire to please the people around them to push them into becoming absolute wreckages by constantly pushing the idea of a "perfect" holiday on people

Stiles was definitely someone who got caught up in all of that shit, even if it wasn't about the traditional things like perfect dinners or fancy clothes

Stiles had always been someone who wanted to show people how much he cared about them in any and every way he could, and taking things to the absolute extremes in the midst of doing so

That was hardly a surprise, but Derek still had some vain hope that he would eventually mature to the point of letting go of some of that...

Clearly the age of parenthood hadn't quite brought that about the way Derek had hoped

"Look, I'd be happy to debate with you.. whatever the hell you want me to debate with you later Der, but I'm _kinda_ in the middle of a crisis right here, Crisis On Infinite Stiles ok?"

Eyes rolling into the back of his head, he heaved a sigh and reluctantly sat down in the middle of the floor, holding his hand out for some scissors or tape or whatever the hell else Stiles might want to hand him

"Just tell me what to do,"

Stiles beamed like a ray of sunshine, and honestly, that was more than enough to make this insanity worth it


End file.
